


Cats Are (Sometimes) Nice

by Crowgirl



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:"Cats are nice."





	Cats Are (Sometimes) Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponddipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/gifts), [Gilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilda/gifts).



Camille watches Richard and the cat consider each other. She had named the cat [Bertillon,](https://www.nlm.nih.gov/visibleproofs/galleries/biographies/bertillon.html) partially because she could then call him Bertie and partially because she had fond memories of the officer who taught her fingerprinting technique. She feels Bertie lives up to his name well: he's very deliberate about everything and likes to study new things a long time.

Just now, Bertie is sitting on the top step of Richard’s bungalow, tail wrapped neatly around his paws, eyeing Richard as though he has come to deliver an unwanted bill. 

It isn’t as though they haven’t met before but she had come back to the island a month before Richard when her Paris course ended and Bertie now considers the house fully his. 

Richard leans forward slightly, extending one hand as though Bertie were a dog; Bertie eyes his fingers and does nothing and Camille smothers a laugh. Richard is frowning with concentration and, after a minute, he turns and sits on the step below Bertie. Bertie gives him a long, thoughtful look, then begins washing a paw.

‘Much better,’ Richard says under his breath and looks up at her. ‘Join us?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> A brief follow-up to [Bid Them All Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9137185).


End file.
